In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Wireless networks, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular as networks through which subscribers obtain both voice services (e.g., telephone calls) and data services (e.g., email and web surfing).
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, may include logic to connect to the network through multiple different radio interfaces. For instance, a mobile device may include circuits to connect to a network through an IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) access network, a Third Generation (3G) cellular access network, and/or a Fourth Generation (4G) cellular access network.